1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a copy function for printing image data of an original scanned by a scanner are known. Such image forming apparatuses produce an image of the original by projecting light onto the original and detecting light reflected from the original using sensors of a scanner section that read red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colors, respectively. The image is then printed to produce a copy of the image of the original.
An image forming apparatus that is capable of printing a transparent-toner (clear-toner) image on an image of an original is also known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-171306). The image forming apparatus is capable of glossing or protecting the image of the original (original image), by printing the original image and then superimposing the clear-toner image on the printed original image.
In the case of copying an image of an original including a portion printed with the clear toner, however, although portions of the image which are printed with toners other than the clear toner can be read by detecting the other portions using the sensors of the scanner section for reading the respective colors, the portion printed with the clear toner cannot be detected by the color read sensors since the clear toner is colorless, and hence the portion cannot be read. Accordingly, the user cannot get a copy product of the original on which the clear-toner image of the original is formed.